The Prophecy
by TwistyCliffieBtchs
Summary: Good and evil, light and dark. When one prophecy is interpreted wrong for over a millennia, can the light ever overcome the dark? After living the same life over and over for a millennium without fulfilling her charge to protect the light, Isabella Swan has only one chance left to stop the darkness and release the light.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is what happens when two minds think alike! Ausha and I really hope you enjoy this crazy twisty ride we are about to bestow upon you! All characters belong to the awesome S. Meyer...which we all know and love...but this plot belongs to the ever kick ass aushapasha and yagalinus0420! So, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride! It's gonna be a bumpy one!**_

_The one who kills the ones who love him and protect him from the dark can only be brought back to light by the pure of heart._

_Her love will be true and steadfast. She will be his beacon in his darkest times and will salvage his soul and bring him back into the light._

_A warning should be heeded: her love, while true and strong should not be overlooked. Their love should be bound with two hearts; not one._

_If she should fail in her endeavors, millennia of pain will ensue._

_He will remain in the dark until he can be brought to justice by those in the light._

_Another will come...she will be The Guardian...but not for the dark one. She will protect and serve the powerless from the dark._

_The dark one will cling to her; he will see her as his salvation. She is not his intended._

_The Guardian is brought forth and created in the image of the purest light and magic._

_The dark one will confuse his savior for another's Guardian._

_War, pestilence, spoilage will continue unless The Guardian and her allies can help the dark find his light._

The only problem at this time is the darkness doesn't want their help. The darkness wants to do things on their own. It is set in their ways and refuses to even consider other options. Prophecy be damned, the dark will have its way.

Now, you may be asking yourselves, how can the darkness overrule the light? Easy. We, to simply put it, fuck shit up. We cause a lot of pain, suffering, and have tons of blood on our hands, but alas, we want what we want.

What I want right now is power. I want a power so great, the ground quakes when I walk across it. I want others to take one look at me and make themselves as small as possible, to become invisible to my all seeing eye. I want my name to be feared by all who dare speak it.

Most of all, I want the Guardian that is promised to be my own personal fallen angel. The one person who will lead me into the light and keep me there. This Guardian, I have to have her. I already crave the dark like it's a forbidden fruit. As the days go by, the craving becomes stronger, harder to resist.

Alas, I am getting ahead of myself. Forgive me for my mind tends to jump around a lot. Let's go back to the power that is promised to me.

You see, in our world, many people are born with powers. Most are passed down through bloodlines. Years before us, there were several extremely powerful families that married into each other, exponentially creating more power. Some of course married into families with little or no power. If you wanted more power than you were granted at birth, the best way to go about getting it is to attain it...by any means necessary.

How did I get my powers you ask? Well, I'm glad you asked! I was actually born as a twin. Very seldom do both twins have powers upon birth. Matter of fact, I'm sure we defy the odds. My brother and I are thick as thieves. We do everything together, but he keeps a secret with our parents that I'm not privy to. I ask myself time and time again, what could this secret be, but I can never seem to figure it out. I love my brother dearly, so there is no way he means me harm, which keeps my curiosity at bay...for now.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was playing outside with my brother. My parents were meeting with others from the village while we played out back in the apple orchard. We used to climb the trees hunting for the best apples. They were always higher up than the ones we could reach; even from the ladder my father custom made.

We would always challenge each other to see who could get the biggest, juiciest red apple. I remember growing bored without little challenge, grabbed all of my apples, and headed inside to wash them up for Mama.

Walking into the house, I noticed that the entire place was empty. No one was bustling about. Normally, Father would be in his office working while Mama was in the kitchen preparing some sort of snack to hold us men off before dinner. The house was void of noise which peaked my curiosity, so I set off quietly in search of my parents.

I found them in his office speaking in hushed whispers. I wasn't sure if there were any others in there with them, so I stayed out of sight to eavesdrop on their conversation.

They were speaking of a beautiful Guardian that would keep _him _safe from the dark of the world. I mean, _come on_, it just had to be me. There never was a name said within the conversation, but it had to be me they were talking about. Who else would deserve such a gift?

My parents were constantly ridiculing me and comparing me to my dear brother. It was the never ending statement of "_Why can't you be more like Edward?" _that hit a bit too close to home.

Hearing that, at least 50 times a day, you tend to retreat into the darker recesses of your mind. What's wrong with just being me? I'm not so bad...really. Sure, I'm a bit rough around the edges, but name one boy that isn't these days. I'm a bit loud and mischievous, but I'm always polite.

Maybe it's the fact that I hold nothing back when I speak my mind. I just can't help it. Maybe it's because I'm too honest? It makes me appear to be rude, but come on, if the shoes are ugly as sin, I'm gonna tell you just that.

But I digress; our parents were talking about someone receiving a beautiful Guardian, to protect them from the dark and keep them in the light. As I said before, I figured I was the candidate for the Guardian; after all, my thoughts were staying on the darker side of the spectrum lately.

Apparently, this Guardian was coming to the world soon and _she_, I'm assuming, will help protect me from the darkness. Well, I want her here sooner rather than later. So, what can I do to bring her here quicker?

Thoughts started brewing into a plan to receive my gift as soon as possible. Once the Guardian comes to me, _she_ will be my one and only salvation. A lifelong companion for me. A love that will be greater than anything this world has seen. As the turmoil rolled around in my head, I didn't hear Edward come into the house panting, demanding to know where I've been this whole time while he ran around like a chicken with his head cut of looking for me so we didn't get in trouble. I didn't have time for his petty, childish ways. Too deep and lost in my thoughts, hoping to hear more about this Guardian at dinner, wondering how to bring it up and see when I shall be receiving my gift, I missed the fact that all of the adults came out of father's office and left.

Closing myself into my room, I started plotting and scheming, working out a plan to receive her sooner rather than later.

Back in these days, there were no vehicles, so no car accident. There was no electricity, so no electrocution. Candles could burn the house down, but would appear too suspicious if I'm the only one who made it out alive. Besides, if I did try to use the candles, my parents would notice me changing the locations of them. That would tip them off to something just NOT being right. Besides, the residual oils from the candle would pinpoint foul play, especially if the authorities found the puddle right where the drapes used to be. How was I going to get rid of them?

Just then, I remembered hearing about the savages across the pond coming to pillage the towns and villages. These savages were brutal in their attack. Showed no mercy. Stole women and children while killing off all of the men.

As I slowly lay down in my bed, a plan came to mind. With the savages so close, I could pull it off if they were to come closer. All I had to do was entice them to come to our village and, hopefully, spare my life. Although it will come with a very high price.

The only things left to do were to infiltrate my mother's jewelry and go find the savages to entice them to come to my village and help my cause.

I remember slowly making my way to their room and gathering all of her priceless jewels; as well as all of the loose coins my father would leave lying around. Don't get me wrong, we weren't rich, but we were better off than others in our small village. Some would consider us of noble blood, almost royalty.

Running back to my room, I grabbed the small satchel type pouch my father gave me, making sure to carefully put the coins and jewels within its confines before pulling the strings together and tying them into a neat bow.

Placing the satchel onto my belt loop, I quietly headed out into the surrounding forest behind our home. I made sure to grab a big walking stick just in case they prove to be more violent than what the stories have told about them. This way, I would have a slim chance of fighting my way out, although I'm sure these savages will have me grinning ear to ear before I can even swing at them.

Heading deeper and deeper into the forest, the darker it becomes to my childish mind. I jump at every little noise, call of a bird, even shadows that seem to grow without noticing them. I am starting to feel a bit trapped and claustrophobic. Just as I trip over a fallen tree, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso, causing me to let out a gut wrenching scream as I fall into a fetal position. I hear their laughter echoing around me, bouncing off the trees and causing all of the wildlife to scurry or take flight.

Taking in the area around me, I see them all. They are painted in bright vibrant colors, disguising where they are from. It appears that they have bathed in mud to darken their skin and hide in the shadows better. The bright paints appear to be tribal in nature, but looking at some of the women surrounding me, they look the same as I do. I slowly stand up and wipe the tear tracks from my cheeks just as a gruff voice pulls my attention to them.

"What brings you out here boy? You looking for trouble? Shouldn't you be home with your mommy?" the tall man sneers and chuckles at me. His dark mahogany hair long and curling around his shoulders. His dark facial hair meshing well with his dark chocolate eyes that are piercing into my soul.

"I...I have c-come bearing g-gifts..." I trail off as I take off the satchel and hand it over to this tall dark stranger. "Th-there is plenty m-more where th-that came f-f-from." I tell him trying to get my mind straight. Trying to not make myself look more like a fool than I already have. I take a few deep breaths as I square my shoulders and hold my head up high.

"You, boy, are either plum dumb, or you're looking for trouble. Which is it?" the man asks while quirking an eyebrow at me.

"My village is just on the other side of this forest. We have plenty to offer you. All you have to do is come and get it." I state as I raise my brow in challenge causing all the men to chuckle at my actions.

"What is it that you want from us?" he asks.

"I am promised a Guardian. The only way I can have her is if I fall into the darkness. Consider this my first act of greatness and one step closer to my Guardian." I state causing the man to pale in front of me.

He turns his back to me and calls his men around him to discuss my offer. Many of them glance over to me. They are speaking too low for me to hear what is being said, but I have an idea. Just as I'm starting to worry, a young girl comes over to me and places a calming hand on my shoulder. Her violet eyes are soft in nature and her dark mahogany locks are spilling down her arms past her elbows, curling at the ends, almost caressing them with a lover's touch. This tiny waif of a girl appears to be peering right into my blackened soul. Just before the men turn around to give me their answer, I hear her mumble something about regretting this deal.

"We will help you in your quest in finding your Guardian." The man says while shaking my hand after we spit in our palms to seal the deal.

Before I leave, I give them the name of the town and the general direction of where it is located. Slowly, I make my way back to my house not knowing I just made a deal with the devil himself.

**ChPOV**

As the boy turned and left our camp, I couldn't help but wonder just where I'd seen him before. He looks familiar to me, but with him being a child, I would've met him as a babe sucking on his mama's tit for food. His dark curly hair and bright blue eyes call to me. I have seen those eyes before, I just can't think of where.

Something is amiss. This deal I just made doesn't feel right to me. I think the rest of my family feels the same way since our jovial nature has completely disappeared. The mood is more somber. We sealed the deal in spit. I have to keep my word no matter what. It's the way the ancient magic works within my family.

As night falls, the somber mood increases as does the butterflies in my stomach. I can't help but think we are doing something very wrong. There's nothing I can do though. The deal with the boy was sealed in spit and I must carry out the deed or suffer the consequences.

My tribe slowly makes our way to the village, waiting for the perfect time to start our newly formed mission. Get the boy his Guardian. It is what was asked of me, and he shall receive what is coming to him. Still, I feel like something is completely amiss. I just don't know what.

All the lights in the village have been extinguished and our time is now. I look to my left and right giving them the signal to start. I rush to the first house I see, thinking that it's the boy's home. I break down the flimsy wooden door and head upstairs making sure that I locate the boy's room and bypass it.

I head to the next door and hear the screams coming from not only the town, but the other occupants of this home. I kick in the door once again and blindly slice their throats with my hunting knife my dearest Bella made for me. Although she is not of my blood, I treat her as such. She is a rare specimen. The only person with a true heart of gold.

As I am dragging the bodies out of the house, I pass by the boy's room and hear more screaming. While dragging the bodies downstairs, the boy opens his door and drags someone else out right behind me.

I unceremoniously drop the bodies and head back over to help the boy, although he really doesn't need it. I rise to my full height and look around the village, at all the carnage my tribe has caused this night. I walk back over to the people I killed and start to slowly wipe the blood from their faces. That's when I realize the severity of what I've done.

Looking down on the dark haired man and red headed beauty at his side, I feel the unwanted images coming to my mind. I can feel the tribe gathering around me with their riches they just squandered as tears fill my eyes. I let out a gut wrenching wail as the tears flow freely down my cheeks as the sobs flow out of my chest.

The couple I've just killed, they protected this tribe when we needed to hide. They opened their homes and helped nurse us back to health after the war. They were part of _our_ prophecy and helped keep us hidden for the greater good. We repaid them by taking their lives. No, not just theirs but the entire village that hid us away to protect the world.

I turned to the boy and screamed just as Bella ran over to the smaller figure he dragged out after me. Bella fell to the ground in front of the copper haired boy and gently placed his head in her lap.

As I slowly walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, I could see the boy's eyes were open wide and frightened. He was clearly having trouble breathing, and before he could mumble out a reply to her whisper, he lifted a gentle hand and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a gentle smile. I saw the words form on his lips even though he didn't make a sound.

"I'll come back for you." he proclaimed as his hand fell from her face and he took his last raspy breath.

She bent over him sobbing uncontrollably before she fell silent and started to shake. Tremors were wracking her body almost like an earthquake until she was hoisted into the air, her eyes appearing milky white instead of the luscious blue violet I'm used to.

I've never seen such a thing; neither has my tribe, so we all fell to our knees and patiently waited for her to do...something. Speak, scream, damn, anything.

As the boy who caused of this carnage gasped at what he was seeing, my dearest Bella turned her shining white eyes upon him and pointed at him while scowling.

The boy shrunk back and dropped his eyes to the ground for a brief second before he raised his defiant eyes to her once again. When they met hers, she growled at him and opened her mouth to pronounce what was about to happen.

"_The one who kills the ones who love him and protect him from the dark can only be brought back to light by the pure of heart._

_Her love will be true and steadfast. She will be his beacon in his darkest times and will salvage his soul and bring him back into the light._

_A warning should be heeded: her love, while true and strong should not be overlooked. Their love should be bound with two hearts; not one._

_If she should fail in her endeavors, millennia of pain will ensue._

_He will remain in the dark until he can be brought to justice by those in the light._

_Another will come...she will be The Guardian...but not for the dark one. She will protect and serve the powerless from the dark._

_The dark one will cling to her; he will see her as his salvation. She is not his intended._

_The Guardian is brought forth and created in the image of the purest light and magic._

_The dark one will confuse his savior for another's Guardian._

_War, pestilence, spoilage will continue unless The Guardian and her allies can help the dark find his light._

_You have been damned to the darkness this very night and shall remain until the light comes to your aid."_

The last thing I remember is Bella falling from the air and everything shaking around us before the world went black as the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ausha has done it again ya'll! As of today, she has a new story out called The Siren's Song! Head on over and check out what's in store for ya'll now! I already know a bit about it….and my lips are sealed...I just know that I'mma be another beggin h00r for that story as well…..and I'm her Beta…..she likes it when I beg though….so reap the benefits of me gettin on my hands and knees….pleading with her to post that sucker! ENJOY! Here's chapter 2….leave us some love ;)**_

**EPOV**

"_You just don't get it do you? She is MINE! You will never have her. She will always and forever be MINE!" the voice without a face screamed into mine._

"_You are wrong. She loves me, cares for me, wants to be with ME!" I screamed back. I turned to run toward the woman in the blue dress just as an evil laugh rips through the man's throat._

"_We'll just see about that!" I heard him mumble something under his breath..._

I shot straight up in my bed panting, sweating, and shaking. The dreams have never felt so real. Who is the mystery man that is always trying to take what's mine? He carries a sense of familiarity with me...but I just can't put a name to the voice. This infuriates me more than anything.

I fall back into my pillow and take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Just from the intensity of the dreams I've been having lately, I know that my time is going to start running out soon. The only difference is this time I have some help in finding out how to break the cycle. I have a really good feeling about this time. I think we will be able to break the curse that has plagued my family for centuries. The only problem is finding out who is trying to sabotage our happiness.

As I ponder over who could want to hurt me...us so much, a shiver runs down my spine and my skin starts to tingle which only means one thing. She is near me. My other half...my Guardian is within my reach. She is within the same city...FINALLY!

I can feel the adrenaline racing though my veins which tells me I should screw trying to go back to sleep. It's just not going to happen now which means I should get my lazy ass out of bed and start my day a few hours earlier than I expected.

Looking for my phone, I reach over to the night stand and unplug it from the charger. Scrolling through my contacts, I call the one person that knows what's going on and enlighten him with what I know to be true.

"Someone better be dying for you to call this early in the god damn morning!"

"Jasper, she's here! I can feel her! My skin is tingling and if you only knew the amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins at this very moment, you would..."

"WHAT?" he screeches in my ear. "What do you mean she's here? Tell me everything!" Now that I have his attention...

"I just woke up from another dream. This one was so intense; it was like I was actually there. Well...I was, but you know what I mean. When I woke up, a shiver went down my spine and now I feel like electrical currents are running through my veins. My entire body is tingling with it. She's close, I know she is. We've got to find her before that fucker does." I get out in one breath.

I roll my eyes thinking of Jasper's wife Alice. I thought she was the only one who could do it...but I just proved her wrong. The excitement running through me is unbelievable. I feel like a giddy kid at Christmas.

"Ok, calm down Edward." he chuckles through the phone. "We still have no idea who in the hell wants her more than you do. We need to keep our eyes and ears open at all times. It has to be someone close to us, so keep your guard up. Whoever it is can't know anything what goes on between you two or we won't have time to fix this and break the cycle. We have to be extremely careful this time." he stated.

"God I know, but..." I start only to be cut off.

"You have to be patient Edward. We don't know where her mind is or if she even remembers her past life. This is gonna take time and a whole lot of patience. We need to keep her as close as possible! What do you suggest we do to ensure her safety?" Jasper asks while I ponder over his question.

I hear movement on his end and mumbling. Alice, is she awake, I question silently.

"No, she's asleep but she said work in her sleep. I think we need to give her a job within the company." Jasper states as he runs over the different scenarios. "Em needs a new assistant. Why not hire her to work with him?" he asks.

"That could very well work. We'll just have to see if he runs her off like he did the last 5 assistants we've hired for him. We just need to remember to keep our friends close..." I trail off while Jasper reinforces we need to keep a close eye on all of the men that work with us. It could be anyone.

As we are hanging up, we agree to keep this information between the three of us. Alice will either already know, or Jazz will fill her in on their way into the office. Now the only problem is figuring out her name this go round. I really hope her name suits her this time. A beautiful name for a beautiful Guardian.

After an exhilarating shower to wake me up fully, I grab my pinstriped blue and white Armani three piece suit. Running my fingers through my untameable hair, I grab my briefcase and head out to my 2013 Ford Mustang with a hard top convertible top. It's a dark blue that flops to a deep purple when you see me passing by. What can I say, I love me some American muscle cars. I zip through Pike Place Market and whip my beautiful machine into the underground parking area for our building, drifting into my parking spot and killing the engine just as fast.

Clicking the key fob to set the alarm, I notice that there is a noticeable pep in my step and a wide grin on my face that couldn't be removed with a tire iron. As I cross the street to hit up the first Starbucks to grab my morning coffee and muffin, I run into Jasper as I open the door. He is also sharing my grin as we nod to each other and head into the shop for our morning ritual.

**APOV**

"She's going to call me today. Jazz, why didn't you tell him?" I ask as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I take a glance at the alarm clock on my side of the bed and am very surprised to find that I got more than 4 hours.

"Our phones are being tapped." He said with a hint of defeat in his voice. "I'm pretty sure our emails are being intercepted too. I'll tell him you already spoke to her this morning."

I crawled across the bed and wrapped my tiny arms around his shoulders. I sighed.

"I know Alice." He said quietly. I jerked my head up.

For the last millennium, since Jasper and I bound ourselves, his gifts combined with mine. For the most part we never had to use our words to communicate, but there were times, even when I had hid my thoughts from him, he would still know about the things I had seen.

"Jasper, if we don't find her in the next 6 months...my powers...your powers..." I gulped before I continued. "They'll disappear completely. I saw it happen."

"I know love; we've always been on a time schedule." He turned slightly so he could peck me softly on the lips.

"If that happens...we won't ever come back. Not like we are now." he added solemnly. I knew what he meant.

We would be stripped of our powers; I had been considered an oracle in ancient times, while Jasper had received the title of seer.

We possessed the same powers of foresight, but Jasper had the ability to wield emotions and to rein them in.

Finding each other in the 11th century had been the single best experience of my life to date; until we had bound ourselves to each other. Eternity didn't seem like enough time for us. After almost a millennium together and faced with the prospect of failing to protect Edward, and being stripped of our powers and having our bond broken, I was amazed I wasn't more of a mess.

"Alice, I won't let that happen." He kissed me again and looked into my eyes. "We'll find her before it's too late."

I nodded as I watched my husband, my soul mate, my one true love go through his morning routine to get ready for work.

He was thinking about some pervy joke that Emmett had made last week and smirked to himself.

"Jazz, don't you even think about-" I gasped as the vision hit me...whatever it was, it was hard and I tried to clear my mind enough to see.

"Alice, what do you see?" he asked as he held me up and squeezed me close.

"He's going to get to her before we do...oh Jasper; we're going to be too late." I screamed as the tears started down my face.

"Can you see who it is?" Jasper asked as my small body went limp in his arms.

"It's Emmett." was all I could get out before the darkness consumed me.

**JPOV**

Stepping into the Starbucks across from the office, we headed to the counter to order our Venti Hazelnut coffees, as well as a Banana Nut muffin for myself and a blueberry scone for Edward. The breakfast of champion's right there let me tell ya. Taking a seat in our normal spot by the window, I set my stuff down and looked right at Edward.

"Everything is bugged. Phones, email, everything, so do not talk about anything dealing with the prophecy and the Guardian on them. Keep it as confusing as possible. Alice, Rose, and I can read between the lines. Do you understand?" I ask him as I take the first sip of my hazelnut awakening.

"I suppose everyone knows that she's here then. That means whoever is trying to take her away from me will be starting his game really soon..." he trails off, brows creasing in concentration while he ponders over this information.

"Yeah...um, about that..." I trail off trying to figure out how to tell him the most gut wrenching news to date. How do you tell a man his own twin is the one wanting what belongs to him?

"What do you mean about that? Jazz? What did she see? What are you hiding from me?" Edward asks becoming more hysterical as each question flies out of his mouth.

"We know who is trying to keep you away from the Guardian...Alice saw it this morning..." I trail off once again trying to stall. "Edward, I'm so sorry but it's..." Just then, Em comes strolling up to the table all smiles and dimples. SHIT! He knows...

**BPOV**

_Run faster. My legs kept pumping, but I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. My skirts were getting tangled around my legs and I wanted to tear at the bodice that was wrapped around my chest and wished that women weren't subjected to such contraptions. Focus! Get to him now! Finally, I reached the stone fortress. There I looked up and saw them fighting on the highest ledge. I pushed my way through the heavy wooden door and raced up the steps. Just as I reached the battle, the dark eyes looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a wicked smile. He then plunged his sword into the torso of my master; my love. He staggered backwards as the dark eyed one disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I dashed for my love and caught him in my arms and we both sank to the ground. Sobs racked through my body as my tears fell onto his cheeks as his breathing slowed. "I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner." I cried out._

_He reached up to cup my cheek, and gave me a faint smile. "This is the way it's meant to be. Don't cry my love; we'll be together again." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his one last time. I heard him take his final breath and I sat crying with him in my lap. "NO!"_

"And that's when I woke up, panting and drenched in sweat." I took a drink of water from the bottle in front of me. My psychiatrist, Tanya Denali, just looked at me for a moment. I'd been seeing a therapist for about 6 months; right after I started having these dreams. They seemed so real, as if I had actually experienced this; like it was a memory.

"Do you believe in past lives?" Dr. Denali asked me quietly. I studied her for a moment before answering.

"I might not have before, but I feel as if I lived in all these dreams… Athens, the dark ages, the French revolution, the industrial revolution…the 60's?!" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know that these dreams mean something, I just don't know what yet." I looked down and started picking at my nails; it was a nervous habit that I had had all my life.

"Isabella, I want to refer you to someone who specializes in past life regression. Would that be ok with you?" she asked as she wrote out a phone number on the back of her own business card.

I shrugged, "What could it hurt?" I laughed lightly.

"Before I started having these dreams, I never would have been thinking about past lives or anything like this. I'm pretty open to new ideas, but I'm also really straight laced." I said matter of factly.

"I've come to gather that much about you Bella." Dr. Denali said simply as she slid the card over the table to me. "I want you to contact my colleague as soon as you can. I think she can give you some insight…maybe find something you and I are missing."

I nodded and glanced at the clock on the desk behind her. 20 minutes and this session would be over.

"Bella, that's the fifth time you have looked at my clock," she stated pointedly. "Is there something else you would like to discuss? Are our sessions too long?" I asked as she reached for cup and took a drink of her tea.

"Well, I have an interview tomorrow that I still need to do some prep for; a job I didn't even apply for." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even really sure why I agreed to go to it."

"What is the job for?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's as a personal assistant. Filing, messages, typing things up; keeping my boss on track. From what I was told, he's some type of researcher, but easily distracted." I shook my head as I started to go on, "I'm just not sure…"

"Sure of what?"

"I got called out of nowhere for a job that yes, I'm qualified to do, but I don't have any experience doing. It just seems a little strange to get offered an interview when you didn't apply for a job." I finally spat out.

"Well, from everything you've told me, you have had a lot of jobs. So not only with the education you have, you also have a lot of worldly knowledge. Maybe someone referred you because they believed that this was something you could do." Dr. Denali said as she stood up and moved to her desk.

"Take a chance Bella. This could be the start of something great. And who knows? Maybe working again will be enough of a distraction to get rid of these dreams. They did start after you quit your last job, didn't they?"

I nodded as I stood to retrieve my shoulder bag that was lying next to my chair.

"You're right." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time; I had 45 minutes before my interview.

I heard the doctor clear her throat and I looked to her expectantly.

"Here's your homework Bella: Call Alice Brandon and make an appointment with her. See what she can offer you and if you aren't comfortable or you don't think you're making any progress you can always come back to me." She said with a smile.

"You've been seeing me for 4 months Bella; I still want to help you, but I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job."

"I understand Doctor." I said as I picked up the card she had left on the table. "I'll call her before I go to my interview."

She nodded as she stood and walked me to the exit door in her office. I stopped and shook her hand before I left.

"Thank you Dr. Denali. I'll be sure to let you know how things go." I said as I opened the door.

"Be sure you do Bella. Good luck." She said as I moved into the hallway and made my way to the lobby. Before I made my way out onto the street and pulled out my phone and dialed the number the therapist had given me.

Past life regression was not in my general vocabulary and to be honest, it was an idea I would have to get used to.

I punched in the numbers and waited while the line rang when finally I heard a bright voice answer.

"_Isabella! I've been waiting for your call!"_

**EmPOV**

She's here. I can feel her. My heart races and my mind clouds over with lust. I have to have her. She is mine. Always has been and always will be. Now, all I have to do is find her. Consume her every thought.

I can't help myself. I am painfully hard so I toss the warm sheet away from my body that's as naked as the day I was born, fisting my erection in the process, while spitting on the head for some lube. I slowly enclose my hand around the head and push my hips into my fist while coating my dick with my saliva.

Thinking back over the first century when I had her all to myself. How my body took what she gave and ensnared all of my senses. Worshipping the ground she walked on.

I picked up my pace as I thought about her. Her long mahogany locks and blue violet eyes that held secrets within them. Panting out my breaths, I roar with my release landing on my eight pack abs calling out for Bei.

She was my first and she will always be my last. Over the years, there have been subtle changes. There was someone who wanted what was mine and each time, I thwarted his efforts, killing my angel in the process. This time, it would be different. She would be different. She WILL love me and only me. I won't have it any other way.

Rousing from my bed, I hop into the shower and clean myself up some. After a second release in there, I get out and pick out a black and white pin striped Gucci suit with matching alligator shoes. Grabbing my briefcase, I hop in my hummer that is built like a tank and head over to Pike Place Market to grab a coffee and muffin for breakfast.

As I walk through the door, I notice that Edward and Jasper are sitting in the very back corner, their heads are bent close to each other... Jazz notices me first, but makes no acknowledgment of my presence in the shop... I grab my Venti Caramel Macchiato and Blueberry muffin and head over to their table.

"So, what was wrong with this last assistant?" Edward asks while cocking his eyebrow.

"Dude, she couldn't enter simple data into the proper spreadsheets. I had to go back over all of the findings and re enter them all myself. She was worse than the last assistant I had. Both were brain dead...but this one chewed her gum like a cow chews cud." I shudder visibly causing them to laugh at my plight.

"Well, we will try and be more selective this go round." Jazz states as he drops a hand on my shoulder and eyes me curiously. If I didn't know any better I would think that Jasper suspects something...

"We'll make sure she has a working brain as well as look into her background to ensure she has the proper knowledge to input the data properly."

I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders. Why they insist on hiring blonde women...I will never understand! Don't get me wrong, we all know blondes have more fun, but most are limited to the amount of brain cells they actually have. This last one, Irina, was far off the deep end. Sure, she was gorgeous, but she had no brain whatsoever unless it included the newest line from Donatella Versace! I don't have time for that shit and neither does the company.

"This time, we should keep it in the worshipping way." I state under my breath. What we do is use the earth to produce all natural cures for common ailments. We are on the verge of discovering a cure for cancer using ingredients found throughout the world and making it into a pill form. There will never be a need for Chemotherapy or radiation ever again, if we could just get the dosage right.

"Well, I'll put out an add first thing this morning to find you a new assistant. Try not to run this one off because it will be your last try at having one. I will not do this again." Edward states matter of factly while I nod in agreement. "Now, time to get to work." he adds as we all stand up to throw away our trash and head to the office. Now all I need to do is find my love and start the wooing stage.

**RPOV**

_Everything is set for the spell as I look at all the items needed to perform the ritual. The only thing missing is HIM, but I have an article of his clothing, which will have to do._

_Lighting the candle as I repeat the spell, gradually raising my voice for the heavens to hear, I light the white tiered candle covered in frankincense oil. Grabbing the blood red ribbon, I slowly, delicately, lovingly wrap the tunic with it while tying the perfect bow in the center to complete the binding spell as I place the lock of hair I cut into the center of the bow._

_As I clean up my mess, Edward walks by the door. "Hey Rose. I've been looking for that tunic everywhere! Where did you find it?"_

I shoot up in bed, sweat pouring from every pore in my body. I can't believe I grabbed the wrong shirt all those years ago. How could I have made such a mistake? What I thought was Emmett's tunic shirt, I found out was Edward's. I never expected them to have a tunic made of the same fabric and color. I remember it was always Em's favorite. The deep green brought out the ice blue of his eyes. Light clashing and intertwining with dark.

Running a shaky hand though my golden locks, I let out a slow breath. I made such a mistake so long ago, and to this day, those closest to me have been paying for it. Alice and Jazz' time is running out. We still need to find the Guardian and intercept her from Em's evil clutches, while I try and reverse the spell...all in 6 month's time.

I think about calling everyone and letting them know that she has finally announced her reappearance into the world, but I know damn good and well everything is tapped and wired for sound. I will have to fill them all in when I get to work.

I slowly peel the blood red satin sheets away from my sweat soaked skin and head into the shower to prepare for her arrival.

This time feels different. There's a crackling in the air all around us. I'm pretty sure they have all felt it and know she is amongst us. This means he already knows and will be on the lookout for her.

I don my red wrap dress, put on my red Christian Loubotin ankle boots, and throw my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck with a few loose tendrils outlining my face and head to the garage under my condo.

Hitting the key fob on my customized candy apple red beamer, I hop in, hit the gas, and head straight to my office. This is our last chance to right the wrongs and I will fix this...even if it takes me until my last dying breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

On my way to work, I couldn't help but think about what made me love the one and only darkness, Emmett Cullen. I always hated going back to the darkest days of my entire life. High school. See, the main problem was the town itself. Forks, Washington was a dreary little town where if your parents had the money, you could literally get away with murder. Being alienated by the entire population because of my beauty, no one believed me...except for my best friend and my love.

You see, my best friend was also alienated because his twin brother was the golden child of Forks High. He was the "big man on campus" and the most popular boy at school. He always was while his twin brother, Edward was left in his wake. Poor dearest Edward. Em never had any time to stick up for his brother against the bullies that made his life a living hell...so I stepped up to the plate and took him under my wing. I helped Edward come out of his shell and become a stronger person. For the first time in his life, he trumped Em and his golden boy glory to become our company's CEO after their parents retired. Em was devastated that Edward trumped him, but he really didn't seem to give a flying fart in space. He had bigger fish to fry...which we all knew was finding his Guardian. It's just too bad he doesn't realize that she's not meant for him...I am.

_The day started off like any other. Edward was busy so I headed out on the rare sunny day we were gifted and decided to head out to Port Angeles to get some shopping done. I had already put it off for as long as I could. I was just hoping I could drag Edward with me so I could help him update his clothing choices._

_Summer break was coming to a close and we were seniors this year. We ruled the school. I couldn't wait! _

_Edward and I were constantly watching Dazed and Confused over the summer...preparing for the hazing rituals that would commence. We weren't going to be too mean...just lead a few Freshman astray...make them late for class is all. Nothing like what those assholes did with the paddles and baby binkies. That's a bit much for our small town...but we did plan on toilet papering the principal's car. It was our right of passage._

_My shopping was complete and I still managed to pick up Edward a couple of outfits. I was heading back to my car when I saw James Hunt and Royce King sitting on the hood of my baby. Nobody...and I mean NOBODY touches my car._

"_Get the fuck off of my car!" I screeched at them. "Are you fucking crazy? Do you have a deathwish? Nobody touches my car!"_

_In a matter of seconds, I managed to pop the trunk, throw in my purchases, close said trunk and push them fuckers off my car looking it over to make sure they didn't scratch it._

_Before I could whirl around and leave them in my dust, Royce grabbed me and drug me into the alleyway, kicking and screaming while everyone else just watched. No one came to my aid. I was starting to panic when I realized that I was on my own, so I doubled my efforts in trying to get the hell away from the threats they posed against me._

_Calming my mind, I brought my mouth down to Royce's arm and sunk my teeth into it as hard and as deep as I possibly could. He let go of me...but James was right there to grab me once again. I threw my head back and managed to break his nose with my head butt causing him to release me and grab his gushing nose._

_I was whirled around by Royce and he landed a jab right to my face causing me to fall on my ass and crack my head on the concrete below my feet. I was stunned for a minute which gave him the time to get James' to hold my arms while he sat on my legs and started to take off my pants. _

_I was still trying to fight with everything I had in me...but it was useless. There were two of them and one of me and the fight was leaving my body at an alarming rate. My throat was raw from screaming, tears were streaming from my eyes, I was at a loss as to what to do now. I decided to give it one last try, so I sucked as much air as I could in my lungs and let the mother of all screams rip through my chest._

_I thought I heard a pair of feet running towards me, but I couldn't be sure until James let go of my hands. This gave me the power I needed to give it my all and get the hell out of here, so I reared back and punched Royce so hard I felt the bones in my hand snap from the shear power coming from me. He was out like a light, and I was free to go._

_Looking to my left, James was being beaten into unconsciousness by none other than Emmett Cullen himself. When he noticed James was down and out for the count, he released him and slowly walked over to me with his hands raised palms up...like he was approaching a wild animal._

"_Are you ok?" he asked, then chuckled. "What I meant was, can I drive you to the hospital? Have my dad take a look at ya? Help you file a report on these fuckers? Edward is in the bookstore and he can drive your car for ya." he trailed off as Edward came running down the alleyway._

"_ROSE!" he skidded to a stop and took in my appearance then wrapped me into a hug as I cried on his shoulder. Whispering into my ear, he told me that Em would take me to their father and they would not get away with what they've done because he was gonna call 9-1-1 and make sure they were picked up and tell the cops where to find me to get my statement as well as Em's. Then he would join me as soon as he possibly could and take care of my baby while I was indisposed._

After that day, I was irrevocably changed and head over heels in love with darkness incarnate.

Pulling into my marked parking spot, I noticed everyone but Alice walking into the office building. I had a feeling she was preparing for something...big. Call it a gut instinct, but something was off about today.

We already know we have to find Em a new assistant. He already went through 5 within the last few months...but looking at the wide smile and bright eyes, he just confirmed my suspicions. The Guardian has been found.

Looking deeper at the glint in his eyes, he's already put a plan into motion. This is all wrong. What the hell was going through his head? I'm beginning to think him running off those other assistants was part of his overall plan. I really need to talk to Jazz and Edward on this little insight.

As I followed behind Edward and Em through the opened door held in Jasper's hand, he mumbled under his breath that he knew and we would talk during lunch while Em was busy interviewing for the assistant position.

We headed into the elevators to head to our offices on the top floor. When we reached our destination, Lauren was already sitting at her desk waiting on us.

While handing out coffees to all of us, she went over the plan of the day, or POD as we call it, and told Em his first interview was waiting in his office.

That caused all of our heads to snap over to Em.

"So I got a head start...can you blame me? I thought if I did the interviews, I would figure out what I needed and be able to gain the best assistant for _my _needs." he stated with an exaggerated eye roll and shoulder shrug.

Yep, just as I suspected, he already got a leg up on us. Glancing over to Edward and Jazz, we all headed to our secret office off Edward's regular one. The secret one was sound proof, bullet proof, and everything else under the sun.

As soon as the door shut, Jazz started in telling us what Alice saw and then came the bomb bigger than the atomic.

"Edward, Alice and I are pretty sure that it's...Em that wants your Guardian."

All of our mouths dropped open in shock. I made sure to play up my shock well. As I fell deeper into my thoughts, trying to put all the pieces together, Edward's angry voice brought me out of my own head.

"How can you say such things about my twin? Sure, he is a bit rough around the edges and definitely won't be winning the best big brother award, but he's my twin. Don't you think I would know if he was after my Guardian all these years?" Edward questioned.

I had to agree...Edward did have a point. Every set of twins had some sort of connection between them. It would be hard to convince him that Em was the darkness taking what was his. From the glint in his eye this morning, though, I'm leaning more toward Alice and Jazz' thinking.

"Think about it Edward…" I began. "Jazz and Alice do have a point. Look at how he's always treated you over the years...not to mention how he always ends up in the middle of the fight when we try to save your life. I hate to say this, but I think Jazz and Alice are right. I know it's harder for you to believe since he is your twin brother, but if you sit down and think back over everything you and your Guardian have been put through...who always comes out on the other side alive and well." I stated, giving him some food for thought.

"Keep that little bit of knowledge in the back of your mind. Don't just dismiss it like all the other times. I really think they are onto something and we need to be prepared if it is Em." I added as I stepped out of the office and headed to my own.

**EmPOV**

The pep in my step was completely obvious. Them dumb ass fuckers had no idea that I already had a leg up on them. I personally went down to the HR office and had them call Isabella to set up an interview. I knew she would think it odd that we requested her to come in for an interview that she never applied for, but if I knew my Guardian like I did, I knew she would thrive at the chance of something challenging her own intellect.

She went to school for English Lit and became an editor. The only problem is that there were no openings available for her at this time. That was hard to put into motion. Filling all the positions when I knew my Guardian would blow all those other applicants out of the water with her skills. Still, I had to get to her first, and so far, I am succeeding.

I could already feel her...waiting in my office to get this show on the road. I quietly stepped into the waiting area of my office and found the most amazing woman sitting on the couch by the floor to ceiling window view of Pike Place Market along with Mount Olympia in the distance. Her foot was tapping impatiently, and she was fidgeting with her hands. She was nervous about the whole situation.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, nostrils flaring, eyes rolling to the back of my head, the air filling my lungs smelt heavenly. Like lilacs and lilies mixed with a bit of vanilla. Heaven couldn't have come up with a more glorious scent if it tried.

As I exhaled and opened my eyes, I cleared my throat to get her attention, causing her violet eyes to look deeply in my ice blue eyes. Giving her my signature grin, my dimples coming out in full force, I slowly approached her taking her hand in mine.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Emmett Cullen and although the hiring process went a bit awry, I can't help but feel you will be an amazing asset to our company. I know you just moved here and didn't even apply for the job, but you did register your resume on ; I must say that I couldn't help myself and glanced over your resume. I know you have a degree in English Lit and you are probably wondering why I contacted you for an interview."

Her jaw hit the ground while her head nodded...agreeing with my overall assessment so far.

"Well, I need someone who loves a challenge and has the intellect to actually help me in all my research and further endeavors within the company. With that being said, I know you like to write on your own time, and that is what I need. Someone to actually write up the articles for magazines on what we do, are currently doing, and put my words into actual sentences. I can't help but feel ashamed when I tell you this, but um...English was my worst subject in school and can use all the help I can get." I ended my spiel with a wink causing her to blush and giggle. "So, what do you say to becoming my assistant?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I do enjoy a challenge and I think…" she trailed off causing me to hold my breath. "I think I may take you up on your offer...on a trial basis. Would that be alright? I mean, I know I'll be an asset to this company, but I want to make sure it suits my needs as well as yours. Let's give it 90 days to see if I actually do fit the criteria you are looking for; as well as what I'm looking for."

I slowly released my breath and gave her my dimples again. "Sounds perfect." I stated breathily. "How soon can you start?" I asked her hoping she would start today.

"Well, I was hoping to start first thing tomorrow morning, since HR has a ton of paperwork for me to sign." I nodded my head, frowning at this bit of information...knowing that she was right. She would have to hit up HR before she could start working.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Your pay is salary based and you will be making $50k for the first year. Will that be enough?" I asked.

"More than enough. My god, I had no idea I would be getting paid so much." she stated as her eyes widened at the amount she would be paid.

Slowly gathering her purse and briefcase, she stood up and took my hand in hers giving it a small squeeze. It fit so perfectly in mine. So small and delicate...not knowing the actual strength she had in those tiny hands. I brought it to my lips and gave it a small, tender brush of my lips, causing her to blush once again.

"I am really looking forward to tomorrow Isabella, but I can't help but ask, if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" I asked feeling rather vulnerable in her presence. "I know that you may have some concerns about the fraternization rules here, but I must insist that it will not be frowned upon, as long as it doesn't interfere with our jobs...please, say you will go out to dinner with me tonight." I begged. I _begged…_

"Just dinner?" she asked while I emphatically nodded my head. "Ok...pick me up at 6?" she asked and I became a bobble head once again, causing her smile to shine like the sun, as I led her to the office door.

I opened the door for her and grabbed her hands, placing a kiss on each of them. "Until tonight then…" I trailed off to be interrupted by the melodic voice.

"Bella...call me Bella." With one last smile, she turned away from me and headed over to the elevators, glancing over her shoulder at me as she turned to head down the hall and away from me.

I was so overjoyed that I lept into the air, fist pumping and letting out a whoop in celebration. The Guardian was mine once again.

**JPOV**

Sitting in Edward's office after Rose left, we started to figure out how to go about getting the Guardian. This is a bit tougher than we expected, considering all we have to go on is her eye color. I'll never forget those violet eyes for as long as I shall live. For all we know, she could be blonde and pigeon toed, a cross eyed red head, we have no idea what she will look like this go round.

"How are we gonna do this Jazz?" Edward asked. "We don't have a name, address...nothing. We can't go with our guts on this one. Remember the last time we went with our guts?" he asked chuckling maliciously.

I can't help but chuckle as well. That was one of the biggest mistakes we ever made. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Back in the 60s, there was a girl we were following around, thinking she may be the Guardian. We had been trailing this girl for months. She had the same stature and hair color of the Guardian from before._

_So sure of our lead, we finally got sick of waiting and Edward decided to go into the small bistro and see if he could talk to her._

_I remember waiting outside for 3 hours before he came out of the bistro, mussed, fussed, and thoroughly fucked...by the looks of it. His shirt was in tatters, his hair standing in every direction, and his pants falling right off his ass. He was visibly shaking, panting, and had that deer in the headlights look...but his eyes were betraying; the crazy look in his eyes told me we were wrong...very wrong._

_I burst out laughing as he hurried right past me. Jogging to catch up with his stride, I grabbed his shoulder to stop him and find out what happened. His answer made me laugh all the harder. I was doubled over with tears flowing freely from my eyes as he retold the story._

"_Jazz, we were so wrong about that...that...__**thing**_ _we thought was the Guardian. Jesus christ, I thought she was gonna kill me dude." he stated as he put his hands on his knees taking gulping breaths of air into his chest._

"_We were sitting there, getting to know each other, when she takes me by the hand and pulls me toward the bathrooms. As soon as we entered the ladies room, she slammed me into the door and it went to shit after that!" he was started to gesture wildly, throwing his hands in the air, running them through his hair, pulling at the ends frantically. He was a sight to behold._

"_She tore my shirt to shreds trying to get it off of me. I have the blood drawn scratches to prove it all. When she got to my levis, she tore the button off __**and**_ _broke the zipper. Don't even ask about my jockeys. They are long gone. She kept them as a trophy." I doubled over in laughter once again. I just couldn't help myself. This was just too funny._

"_Jasper, it was like fucking a wild animal! She was everywhere. I thought I was fucking the girl in the exorcist. She kept flip flopping her emotions, she'd be sweet and gentle, then she'd turn into a fucking heathen right before my very eyes. That was the scariest fucking thing I've ever been forced into doing." Poor guy had me in stitches...laughing at his plight because his first time wasn't soft and sweet._

"_Worst yet, her eyes were shit brown. Doo Doo Brown…..ugly as fuck." he huffed in indignation._

When I came out of my memories of the 60s, chuckling to myself, I couldn't help but chance a glance at Edward. His face was a delightful shade of pasta sauce. I couldn't help myself as I doubled over in laughter, holding my stomach.

"Thinking about the 60s again Jazz?" Edward sneered. "I hate you for that...fucker." I snorted as he started fidgeting with the pile of papers in his hand while I got it all out of my system. Taking a deep breath to gather my wits about me, I calmed down and we got back to business.

"How are we really going to pull this off Jazz?" he asked as I was hit by the mack truck of all feelings. My breath was knocked out of me with the amount of euphoria hitting me in waves.

Trying to get my bearings back, I toppled out of my chair and hit the ground...hard. Edward rushed over to me, concern filling his eyes as he shouted my name over and over. Just as I got out of the fog, Edward yelling in my ear trying to gain my attention, my phone started ringing.

Already knowing who was on the other line, I waited silently to hear what she had to say.

"Jazz, we're too late. He's already gotten to her!" my sweet sweet Alice relayed.

**BPOV**

My head was swimming.I had been called in for an interview, but instead I was pretty much hired on the spot. I shook my head as I signed the last form and stretched my hand.

"Alright Bella." The HR woman, Shelly said to me. "That's it for now. If you decide to stay on, you'll need to sign an amended contract."

I nod and thank her absently as I walk out of the office and head to the elevator; my mind completely on my new boss.

My body had been tingling the moment I stepped foot inside the building, and when Emmett Cullen asked me to dinner….I was drawn to him, but I hesitated.

Fraternization was something that should be frowned upon; but given that he and his brother owned the company I could see where he thought he could get away with it.

I wasn't paying attention but had found my way to the elevator and managed to run into a petite mass of a person that was coming out of the doors.

"Oh! I am so sorry." I apologized as I helped to right the both of us. I heard a soft laugh and I was immediately drawn to this girl's ice blue eyes. They were a stark contrast to her short cropped black hair and pale skin.

"Oh, it's fine. I wasn't paying any attention-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me strangely. "You're the new girl, huh?" she asked with what sounded like disbelief.

"Oh my...forgive me for my rudeness! It's just that, well, as much as I hate to say bad things about people, but my husband, Jasper, said that Emmett Cullen was on his 6th assistant after running them all off.

Apparently, some have tried having relations with him while others were just dumber than a box of rocks." she added quickly in her haste to not insult me or my intelligence.

"No offence taken…." I trailed off trying to get her name since she has yet to take a breath.

"Oh, sorry...I'm Alice! Alice Whitlock." she spouted while bouncing on her toes and shaking the hell out of my hand.

"Alice Whitlock?" I questioned. "I was just on my way over to your office. I'm Isabella Swan...I prefer Bella though." I added before she could call me by my real name.

"REALLY?" she shrieks as she links our arms and turns us around to head towards the infamous Pike Place Market; peaking my interest all the more about what she has to tell me.

**APOV**

What are the odds? I mean, seriously, I just literally ran into the Guardian. Her violet eyes shining with questions about her dreams, worry thinking she's bat shit crazy, and scared to find out she really is going out of her mind. Poor girl, she doesn't remember anything from her past lives. Not even our sister ship between her, Rose, and I. It's really troubling how much she seems to regress each time we meet once again.

This is the worst to date. Normally, she remembers us after we start talking...this time, there is no recollection. This is very bad. How can I work this in our favor? How should I kick start this session?

"So, Bella, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" easy way to start...get her talking about her life and we can go from there.

"Well, my biological mother died giving birth to me while my biological father was killed in a head on collision on his way to the hospital for my birth, so I never met my real parents." Jaysus, this poor girl was orphaned at birth…

"That same night, a couple that was also in labor ended up having a stillborn daughter." Holy shit...this is worse than I expected!

"Well, word got around about both of us...and when my adoptive parents heard the news of my parent's demise, they started talking to the doctors and nurses about their and our circumstances. One thing led to another...and I ended becoming Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charles and Renee Swan." Good ol' Charlie. Bet she has no idea he is a Guardian himself. Hell, I wonder if he even knows.

"They gave me a really great life. I never wanted for anything as long as it was within means. I went to the best schools and was loved to the point of regurgitation." Love her choice of words. Just wait till she meets the Cullens. "My mother Renee, she ended up passing a few years ago. She had a brain aneurism we had no clue about. One minute she was cooking dinner...the next, she was on the floor, dead, while the house almost burnt to the ground. I thought I took it hard, until my father decided to follow me here after she died.

He felt useless and sorta clung to me with both hands. He owns the penthouse across the hall from mine." we chuckled at his antics. After thinking over that statement...I shoot her a questioning look.

"We used the insurance money from mom to buy the old hotel at the edge of Pike Place. We are currently refurbishing it and turning the other areas into condos to rent out. Apparently, the hotel is super haunted, so we got one hell of a deal." she explained to me while winking at me when she said it was haunted, causing me to giggle.

"So, you and your father are well off then?" I asked.

"Not at all...if you ask me. I mean, we have enough money to live comfortably for a few years if we are frugal with our spendings; and we also invested well in some stocks that have been hot recently, so that's taking care of the hotel/condo expenses. Plus, we already have people moving in and claiming areas to refurbish on their own..which I must say is quite odd. I think Charlie is just lonely and wants the company while I'm at work." she seems to be guessing. They must not communicate as openly as other families.

"Work...do you know what you will be doing as of yet?" I ask trying to get her in the direction I want to head. I need to find out what is going on between her and Em. See what the hell he is thinking...and where it might lead.

"Well, according to Em…" she trails off as I turn and interrupt her.

"Em?" I question. Shit...this is serious. No one calls him Em to his face. He hates that name as much as Edward hates Ed.

"Yes, Em. He wants me to help him with his research as well as write up articles he can not. Apparently, he flunked English in school. Who does that?" she asks with a chuckle. I know for a fact, he hasn't flunked a damn thing in his entire life. "He also want me to do assistant stuff as well. I'm not completely sure what that entails; I'll probably find out first thing tomorrow morning."

"So, what else happened? Obviously, the interview went well, was there anything else?" I ask hoping she is comfortable enough to continue.

"We are going out to dinner tonight. It was so weird though. My body has been tingling since this morning, and it has yet to stop. Although…" she trails off contemplating what she's going to say next. "I feel like he has a motive behind his actions. The interview, dinner, all of it. It all feels wrong, but the tingles make me feel like I have to give this a chance and see where it goes. Know what I mean?" she asks.

She feels it at least. I want to tell her that the tingles are from Edward...but I have no idea how to do that without this ending badly. We will have to let them cause their own downward spiral.

"I say, go for it! Let it play out and see where it goes...but I must warn you. There is a reason why Emmett went through 5 assistants. He has a very hot temper and very little patience. I've also heard that you're not the first assistant he's hit on. Let it play out...just promise me you will be careful?" I pleaded with her.

"Absolutely Alice. I feel like I've known you forever and that you truly do have my best interests at heart. You are my very first friend since moving here...well, aside from the stragglers my dad brings home." she winks at me causing us both to giggle.

Looking up, I notice we are outside her home. "I had fun with you today and we got a lot accomplished. I will set you up with an appointment next week so we can start discussing your dreams. Now, here is my card, if you need me before then, don't hesitate to contact me...even if it's for someone to shop with." I tell her sending her a wink and a beaming smile. "Feel free to call me anytime...day or night. For now, I would like you to write out all of the dreams you have in a notebook. Keep them to yourself until our sessions...unless you need me really badly." I wrap her up in my arms giving her a fierce hug that she, surprisingly, reciprocates.

"Bye Bella!" I wave and head back down the street heading to my office, glancing once more over my shoulder to make sure she went inside her home.

As I turn the corner, I whip out my phone and call Jazz. Answering on the first ring, knowing I'm on speaker phone with the others, I dish out the news.

"He already has his claws in her." I say hearing a round of groans as their response. "I did, however, plant a few doubts in her mind with the other assistants. We have to let this play out or this will end very badly." I state, letting it all sink into them.

"I do have some good news on the horizon though." I perk up as I get ready to dish out what Em doesn't know yet. "Edward, she feels the tingles." I hear him gasp on the other end of the phone. "The only problem is that she thinks it may be coming from..._him_." That earns me a growl. "I know, I know...but they will end up in a downward spiral and the truth will come out. Their relationship is doomed...I just can't see what causes the break up!" I growl, frustrated.

"What about the dreams?" Rose asks.

"That will come next week when we have our next session...unless she calls me before then. I'll keep you all posted when I find out." I state as I'm walking into their building. "I'm on my way up...so I talk to you in a bit!" I chirp as I hang up and hop on the elevator making my way to their offices.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you all for stopping by and giving this story a shot! Beachlovers….you have no idea….but we promise to keep you on the edge of your seat ;)! Dinotopian, vampyregirl86, cullengirl1981, and cockers…..thank you for stopping by and reviewing...special thanks to vampyregirl86 who's world was tilted off her axis from all the POVs….Just try and stick with us for this wild ride! I promise you won't be disappointed….even if the POVs give you whiplash ;) Now…..shall we get this party started?! Also….do not try the spell at home! It is real...even if I found it online. Please proceed with caution whenever doing such rituals. None of that is for the inexperienced who doesn't know the consequences it can bring upon you if it is done wrong...or even right for that matter. Karma is a bitch...and she will get you back 3 fold!**_

**BPOV**

I can not believe I agreed to this date with Emmett. This is all kinds of wrong, but the tingles were telling me that it was right, while I was being "interviewed". Yeah, I had to emphasize on that...even in my mind.

Something just wasn't adding up though.

I will use tonight to figure out what the hell is going on...not only between us, but I get the feeling I'm out of some sorta loop.

I'm not feeling the butterflies or tingles anymore; I'm not around him to have them though. So, I chalk it up and put it in the back of my head for the time being while I hop in the shower to exfoliate, primp, and preen before he gets here.

Toweling off my body while my hair is wrapped in a separate towel, I trip and stumble my way over to my closet to see what buried treasure I can find for this date.

Moving dress after dress, I finally found the mother of all jackpots hiding on the very last hangar in the back of my closet.

A blood red evening gown with a corset type top, floor length satin skirt with a slit clear up to my hip. Looking toward my shoes, I found the perfect pair of Manolos, blood red, strappy, and 5" heels.

I lay them out on the bed and head over to my jewelry box where I choose my ruby 3 piece set. The earrings are chandeliers with diamonds mixed in with the rubies, same for the necklace, which dips perfectly between my breasts, and a matching anklet. Perfect if I do say so myself.

I plug in my straightening iron, so I can straighten all of my hair and add in curls at the ends. Once all that is done, I grab the ruby and diamond butterfly hair clip to put half of my hair up into a french twist.

I make my eyes smoky, outlining both eyelids with black eyeliner, and finish my look with a deep red lipstick.

The doorbell rings just as I spritz myself with my Night Magic perfume. Grabbing my clutch, I head into the kitchen to grab my license, credit card, and cell phone.

I give myself one last check in the mirror hanging in the foyer, and open up the front door gazing into the deep set dimples of my date for the evening.

"Jesus Bella….you look…." he trailed off as his eyes wandered over my body leaving goose flesh in their wake. "Are you ready?" he asks when he is done eye fucking me and holds out his arm for me.

"Sure, just let me lock up." I state as I close the door behind me, lock the door, and notice I'm not tingling. Instead, I feel like there is a rock settling in my stomach. Something isn't right about this.

I take his proffered arm and he leads me to a huge...hummer. How the hell does he expect me to get in that big tank of a vehicle. I am wearing 5" Manolos….this should be fun.

Em chuckles and snaps me out of my thoughts. "I'll help you uo into her." he states as he places his hands on my waist after opening the door for me. Such a gentleman.

After I'm up in this beast, seatbelt clicked in place, I look over to him as he seats himself in the driver's seat and starts the vehicle...which growls to life under his ministrations.

"So, where are we going that makes me dress to the nines this evening?" I ask as he pulls away from the curb and onto the street.

"Well, you see, I'm meeting a few clients for dinner to broaden our company's horizons." he starts as I cut him off.

"You mean, you are taking me out for the business?" I ask while my temper and anger starts to rise.

"Well, you see, this meeting is only between me, you, and the clients. The CEO of our company has no idea we are having this get together." he adds quietly. "They gave me an offer I just couldn't refuse. I figured if I brought you with me as a buffer, it would run more smoothly. You tend to calm me down and keep me in line." he states as he pulls up to the restaurant.

I gather myself and take a deep breath. Too late to turn back now.

"Ok, I will do this for you, but I want my proper date." I state as a smile slowly forms on his face. "Don't make me regret this Em."

I turn and open my door to get out of this fucker, only to have Em reaching up to grab my waist and help me down, his dimples are out in full effect which causes me to grin in their response.

Once my feet hit solid ground, he takes my hand, kisses the knuckles, and tucks my hand into his elbow to lead me into the restaurant.

When we arrive at the hostess stand, his gives his name and she leads us to a table out on the terrace.

Sitting at the table appears to be a man of spanish origins and a blonde goddess that doesn't even look old enough to drink.

The man stands and greets Em with a handshake and a slap to his shoulder. As he turns to me, he takes my hand into his and kisses my knuckles just like Em did. "My dear, you are positively gorgeous. Your name suits you..._Bella_. My name is Aro and this is my dear wife Jane." he states as he releases my hand.

Dinner goes by in a blur. I answer menial questions about myself while Em and Aro talk business. I feel like I'm trapped in a cloud. Everything around us is fuzzy, and I can't tell you what was said between Aro and Em. It's almost as if a fly is buzzing in my ear, distorting the conversation completely. The only person I was able to hear clearly was Jane and she did more scowling than talking. I don't know why but I gather she doesn't like me very much. Oh well, her loss.

As their business concludes, Aro and Jane make haste and leave us all alone for the first time since he picked me up.

When I turn and look into Em's eyes, the rock is back. His normally blue eyes are now darker. Almost black. Something isn't right about this and I start trying to figure out how to get out of this restaurant completely intact. My heart starts to beat furiously in my chest. My breaths come quicker. As I'm about to excuse myself to the restroom, the only thing I can see is Em.

I can see through my eyes, but he commands my body. He's put me in some kind of trance.

**EmPOV**

Perfection. That is what my Guardian is. Pure, unadulterated perfection. I had called her a few hours after she left to inform her that we were going to a fancy restaurant. That way she could dress appropriately. I had to make sure she could pull off every kind of dress available. My Guardian definitely cleaned up well.

I set up the dinner reservations with Aro and Jane, so I could see what sort of read they could pick up from my Guardian. See what sort of insight they could give me.

It was much easier to get her into my clutches, which, as much as it delighted me, also unsettled me.

Something about this time was different. I wasn't sure what it was, which is why I called Aro. He would know more than I about this sort of thing. With one touch, he would gain access to her deepest darkest thoughts.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Jane was mean mugging my Guardian, which I could have done without. Aro continually praised me on her beauty. As dinner was wrapping up, he informed me that he had no access to her mind through touch. This was different from all the other times.

Now, I have no choice but to bind her to me. As we were leaving, I put her in a trance, made her come home with me, and started to exert my influence over her mind. It seemed like it worked, but I wouldn't know until first thing Monday morning.

I wish she would've stayed the night with me...but as it was, my control was hanging on by a thread. As I lay in my bed, I went back over the events which forced me to take her home.

_Once I put her in the trance and noticed that it did, indeed work, I led her back out to my hummer. I placed my hands on her waist to put her in the monster, but couldn't help running my hands over her delectable apple shaped ass, groaning out my praise under my breath._

_I gently close the door and head around to the driver side, hopping in and forgoing my seatbelt this time. I hit the gas and hurry back to my place, so I can get them out of her head and start to really sweep her off her feet. I want her to see only me._

_Pulling up to the front of the building, I toss my keys to the valet and help her out. Maybe I should think about getting a different vehicle...or lowering it to the ground some. That way she doesn't need any help getting in and out of it._

_As I tuck her hand into the crook of my arm, I lead her into the complex and straight into the elevator that takes us to my condo on the top floor._

_When the doors close, the energy between us crackles and sizzles. I have to touch her. It's not like she can stop me. _

_I step behind her and wrap my arms around her tiny form, pulling her back into my chest. I move her hair so I can gain access to her neck and slowly place open mouthed kisses from top to bottom, whispering how much I want and need her. Whispering how she was made for me and only me._

_When the doors open, I toss her over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes and run to my bedroom, tossing her on the bed. She has yet to make a noise or respond to me._

_I slowly crawl up her body, placing worshipping kisses sporadically along her body before I slide my tongue deep into her mouth. She still doesn't respond to me. It's like kissing a dead fish. Something isn't right. She should be responding to me by now._

_Looking into her eyes, they are void of emotion...but there is a spark there. I'm not sure what it is, but I have a really bad feeling about this. It's just doesn't make any sense._

_I slowly get off of her, pulling her off the bed with me._

"_I am terribly sorry for how I just treated you like a common whore. I never meant to go that far. I love you Bella. You are my savior, my protector, My Guardian." I spout off trying not to break down, like a little bitch, from the intense emotions flowing through me. "Come on, I'll take you home." I state as I take her hand in mine and lead her back out of the building and back into my humvee. _

_I rush her home, and give her a toe curling kiss, that she still doesn't reply to, and leave her to her vices as I make my way back home to prepare the love binding ritual._

I run through the ingredient list, to make sure I have everything I need.

Paper...check

Red Pen...check

Favorite cologne...check

Bowl of cold spring water...check

Salt...check

Sugar...check

Pink candle...check

Blood...check

Friday night...double check

I go ahead and start the spell by writing my name on the top half of the paper and Bella's on the bottom before ripping the page in half so our names are one their own pieces of the paper. I sprayed them both with my favorite cologne and placed them at the bottom of the bowl of spring water. I lit the pink candle next and added a small amount of salt then poured a full cup of sugar into it to make sure she is extra sweet to me. I pricked my finger and added 3 drops of my blood and poured some of the pink wax from the candle into the mixture before starting to stir it all together and chanting the spell 5 times:

"_**Something salty, something sweet,**_

_**This candle burns with roaring heat.**_

_**As it burns so doth our love,**_

_**I seal this spell with drops of blood.**_

_**And as I stir this mix together,**_

_**May our souls be bound like leather.**_

_**If our love was meant to be,**_

_**May she come back-so mote it be."**_

I stare into the candle for the required 15 minutes thinking only of my love for my Guardian living our happily ever after outside of the darkness. I repeat the chant one last time, and extinguish the candle before turning into bed to get some sleep while I wait it out til Monday when I shall have my Guardian back in my arms, where she will stay for the rest of our existence.

**APOV**

He did it….I can't believe he actually did the Love binding spell between him and Bella. How do I know? I just woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, waking up Jazz in the process.

"Alice, what did you see?" he demands, wanting to know what could cause such a reaction out of me. Before I can tell him everything I saw, my cell phone rings.

I answer without checking the caller Id to hear a timid voice on the other end.

"Alice, it's Bella...I remember. I remember everything."

**A/N: This is aushapasha….I know yaga mentioned it above, but I want to say this...spells, curses, magic...I personally won't comment on how I feel about it, but I will say that these things are not to be messed with, and neither Tess nor I are condoning any kind of magic practice. If you decided to do something whacky, don't blame us for the outcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Once again...there is a spell in here and I repeat….DO NOT PLAY WITH THESE THINGS..unless you actually are affiliated with such things! Spells are not to be taken lightly. Ausha and I do not practice these things, nor condone anyone to...unless you have practice with such things. Then by all means, do what you do...We use these for entertainment purposes only. If you are a practitioner...then Blessed Be ;) If not….Don't go there...at all! Also….we don't own shit but the plot! One day, we may own something...but not these characters...we just love playing with them though ;)**_

**BPOV**

Have you ever felt like you were sleepwalking even though you were awake? Or had one of those dreams where everyone and everything is moving around you, but you can't seem to do anything.

I heard every sound around me but it was muffled, like I was underwater and someone was speaking to me from above the surface.

My body was tingling like every inch of me had fallen asleep. Emmett Cullen had groped me, shoved his tongue down my throat, and I was certain that he was going to rape me.

When he took me back to my house I felt the use of my arms and legs start to come back to me and made it inside. I locked the door behind me and set the chain. I stumbled to my room and tore my dress from my body. I didn't care if I ripped it; I'd be burning it later. I didn't want it anymore after what Emmett had done. I kicked off my shoes and take off my panties and stockings.

I tear the butterfly clip from my hair and toss it on my bed not caring if I put it safely away. I walk to the bathroom and can only think of washing the scent of his cologne off of my skin and try to scrub away the feeling of his lips and skin from my body.

I grab the stray hair tie from the counter and sweep my hair up into a bun quickly. I turned the water in the tub on as hot as I could stand it and placed the stopper over the drain. I stepped in and slowly sat down.

I could see the heat turning my skin red and turn the knob to the right to cool the water down. I felt my body starting to relax in the cooler water and I slipped further down into the tub. I adjusted the water once again and felt my mind clear.

I ran through the events of the evening; being paraded at the restaurant, the creepiness I felt from Aro and Jane, and everything Emmett did to me. I felt the tears stream down my face as I turned the water off and slipped into the water.

I was grateful once again for the deep iron clawfoot bath tub. I took a deep breath and sunk under the water. I was relishing the feeling of seemingly weightlessness and silence, choosing to focus on my own heartbeat.

I felt a strange ripple of electricity rush through my body and I tensed. I began to see myself in my mind's eye.

In a peasant's dress, hanging clothes on a line. Working as a nurse, helping wounded soldiers after the battle of Gettysburg. Pounding out sheet metal in a factory with a dozen other women while our men fought in Normandy. Feeling the freedom of peace and love and flashing peace signs while listening to Hendrix.

In every scene the faces were the same: Alice and Jasper. Emmett and…

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I broke through the service of the water, gasping for breath.

Every life, every single time...I lost him. I remembered it all. I drained the water from the tub and stood on shaky legs and wrapped a towel around my body. I barely bothered drying myself off before I ran from the bathroom to dig my phone out of my purse. I fumbled with it for a few seconds before taking a stealing breath.

I swiped through my recent calls and found Alice's number.

I didn't even hear the ringing, but I heard Alice breathing on the other line.

"Alice, it's Bella...I remember. I remember everything." I choked out.

"_Bella, what are you talking about?" _Alice asked me calmly, but I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"I remember Alice. I have to get to Edward!" I started sobbing, "I can't lose him again! If we don't succeed we'll all be lost forever!"

"_Bella calm down. Did you have a nightmare?" _ I heard Alice ask me. I could hear Jasper in the background speaking softly, probably trying to get Alice to just talk to me and tell me I was right.

I knew there was only one way to let Alice know I was telling the truth; she had to see what I was seeing in my mind.

"Alice, the last time...1974, you were on everybody's case that bell bottoms would be in style forever and I looked the best in peasant tops…." I stated and heard her sharp intake of breath.

_Seattle 1974. We were heading home from a Joni Mitchell concert. Edward and I were what we had always been; in love, but hiding it as best we could. We hadn't seen anything from the dark one for months and Alice was beginning to think that we had won. _

_I knew this time was no different from any other time. I was constantly on guard. We made our way back to our apartment where I lived with Alice and Jasper. _

_When we walked in the door the place looked like it had been burglarized. Things were thrown and scattered everywhere. As we moved into the living room we were surrounded by plumes of black smoke and surrounded. _

_That's when I heard the maniacal laughing. _

_The dark one had caught us in a vulnerable moment...one that he likely caused. _

_I was trying to get to Edward. He looked so scared and helpless. We had decided that evening that we would go through with the spell to bind us magically. We had knew it would work now that we were linked by our love and souls...we just needed to use the spell and to join our I could get to him, if we could do it quickly now, we might just have a chance._

_Alice was screaming at me to reach Edward, but the smoke surrounding us was like a brick wall. _

_Jasper was using his power to try and determine the dark one's moves, but he seemed to always be a step ahead of us. _

_That's when I heard the one sound that had haunted all my lives and my dreams._

_Edward was screaming in agony. His body was raised in the air by some invisible force and was being twisted in a grotesque manner. _

_I stared at him and his eyes met mine. They were full of sadness and longing. _

"_NO EDWARD!" I screamed as I saw the single tear escape and run down his cheek. _

"_I love you Isabella. We waited too long my love." Edward said sadly. _

_I watched as he closed his eyes and his body convulsed in the air and suddenly dropped to the floor. _

_The smoke began to dissipate and I heard the dark one's evil laughter as it subsided and we heard him say once again, "The guardian is MINE!"_

"_Bella? BELLA?"_ I heard Alice screaming at me from my phone.

"Alice, I need you." I managed to gasp as I collapsed to the floor.

**EPOV**

Something just isn't right about tonight. My gut is telling me that something wicked this way comes. Jesus, between the dreams...or should I say nightmares that continue to plague me with everything we've ever done wrong.

It's always the same damn thing. We either wait too long, or the dark one is always a step ahead of us. We already know that he's already intercepted the Guardian...but something is different about this time.

Everyone is hiding something from me. I have the feeling that whoever the dark one is, already has my Guardian. To put it bluntly, it's out with her tonight. I can feel it in my bones that are literally aching with longing. I need to find her before it really starts to fuck shit up. It's times like this I wish there really was something I could do about it...but I truly have nothing to offer anyone. I am completely powerless.

Pacing around my condo, I decide to go and soak in a hot bath...try to relax as much as I can.

As I recline against the back of the garden tub, submerging my body into the steaming hot water, I slowly drift off to sleep.

_I can feel the warmth of the sun on my face, shining down from the heavens. Slowly opening my eyes, I look straight up and notice there isn't a cloud in sight. I can feel a smile slowly creep over my face and widens when I hear timid giggles from someone on my right._

_I close my eyes, turn my head to where the sound originated, and slowly open my eyes and fall into the depths of a pair of liquid violet eyes that are shining with happiness and a touch of mischief._

_As the giggles return, I see her eyes widen and fill with terror and I'm thrown back into the night of my untimely death. _

_I am once again suspended in the air with the dark fog surrounding my body, slowly twisting my body like it's a wet wash rag needing to get the extra water out of it._

_Once again, I'm staring into the terror filled violet eyes, releasing the last of my love to this beautiful creature, apologizing for waiting too long to perform the ritual before slowly closing my eyes and giving into death once more before my darling Guardian screams out my name…_

"EDWARD!"

I'm jolted out of my dream and damn near drown myself in my own bath as electrical currents course through my body.

I regain my self sputtering out water and wiping my eyes as I jump out of the tub, completely forgoing letting out the water, and grab my towel in my haste to dry off and get dressed quickly.

I grab whatever my hands first grasp, grab my car keys and head down to get my car. Peeling out of my spot, I race towards the edge of Pike Place and find a spot on the street...I can't waste any time this go round. The clock has already started.

Running up the five flights of stairs and banging on the door to apartment 505, the door is wrenched open by my dearest and closest friend, Jasper.

Not bothering to wait for him to invite me in, I walk right into the living room and over to the wet bar, pouring myself a scotch and placing my hands on my knees to try and gain my breath back.

As I raise my head and take one last deep breath, Jazz stops my heart once again.

"She remembers everything."

As those words are spoken out loud, my eyes roll into the back of my head and the blackness takes over.

I'm not sure how long I'm out of it...before I am doused with something really cold. I jump ten feet out of my skin and spit the water out of my mouth as I start wiping my eyes to clear the fog out of them.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell as I see Alice flitting around gathering her purse and keys before kissing Jazz on the cheek and leaving their home.

"Where is she going? Is she headed to the Guardian's place? Where is she? I gotta go see her...make sure she's alright; find out what she knows!" I spout off trying to chase after Alice before she leaves and I miss the opportunity completely.

"Edward, sit down. Take a load off. I'm sure Alice will call when she feels the Guardian is ready to receive us as visitors and tell us what she knows." Jazz states calmly while I continue to pace a hole in their carpet while trying to make myself bald.

"Are you crazy? I've got to get to her before...IT does." I hiss between my clenched teeth.

I've already waited long enough. This is our last chance to get this right. So I refuse to sit down and continue to pace, while retrieving my scotch and sipping on it. I need to keep a level head. Nothing should fog my brain while we discuss where to go from here.

"Edward, what are you talking about? Why are you here?" Jazz asks.

So I take him back through my entire night. Telling him how I've been at war with myself damn near the whole night. How something just feels off and has felt off all night. Then I recall the time I was in the bath and how I was jolted awake by someone screaming my name, and the electricity flowing through my veins. Not to mention the terror quaking through my veins at the anguished cry of my name.

Watching Jazz, he sits back in his chair and clenches the arms of the chair into his fists. He quickly springs up out of the chair and heads straight to the wet bars, grabbing a glass and the bottle of scotch I poured my drink from. Taking his seat once again, he pours himself two shots, taking them without taking a breath between them, and pours himself a third and refills my tumblr.

Taking a deep breath, he asks, "So, what you're telling me is that you heard someone scream your name, which woke you up and damn near drowned you in your bath, and also sent a sense of electricity through your veins, and you also felt her emotions running through your veins as well? Did I get all that right?"

I shoot back my drink and release the breath I've been holding while nodding my head in the affirmative. "Yes." I whisper out.

"Edward, do you realize what this means?" he shouts excitedly while I'm lost. "This means that the Guardian remembers everything from her past. Something must have happened tonight that threw her for a loop and brought her back to us. Edward, this means that you and your Guardian and ready." he finishes as a rush of excitement flows through me while a smile spreads across my face.

"Before this conversation goes any further...I have a confession to make. Edward, Alice has already met with your Guardian, and when they talked, she didn't have any recollection of any of us whatsoever." he states as I suck in a shocked breath. "Don't freak out, I think things have changed now. If she is the one that woke you up and you heard her scream your name, I think everything hit her like a ton of bricks tonight. Now listen to me and listen closely, we need to proceed with caution. I'm not sure what's going on right this second, so we need to wait on Alice. Talk to her and figure out where to go from here. DO NOT go to her until she is ready. She will let us know when she wants to meet up with you. Do you understand? This time is way different and this is our last chance. Got it?" Jazz states and I hate that he is right. I have no choice but to wait till she is ready.

"Yes, I understand." I state as the phone rings.

**BPOV**

I woke to the sounds of my phone ringing in tandem with a pounding on my front door. I sat up groggily and look at my phone to see Alice's name displayed. I answered quickly and Alice screamed at me that I needed to open the door and let her in.

I ran to the door in nothing but my towel and wrenched it open. Alice flung herself at me and wrapped me in a hug, effectively pushing me back inside the apartment and kicking the door closed.

I pulled away from her and she smiled sadly at me.

"Oh Isabella! Why did it have to take so long this time?" Alice cried and I wiped the tears from her face.

"Hush little one. We'll figure this out." I said as I led her to my bedroom and sat her on my bed. "We don't have much time, maybe a few months at best...but we can make this work."

I fished through my dresser for some clean pajamas and dressed quickly.

"Isabella, Edward knows." Alice said quietly from her perch on my bed. I nodded at her as I wrapped the towel around my wet hair.

"I would be worried if he didn't at this point." I said as I rubbed my hair with the towel. "I felt a surge of electricity race through my body when everything came back to me. I screamed his name."

Alice looked at me as she began wringing her hands together.

"Isabella, we have so little time and with Emmett trying to bind himself to you tonight…I'm so worried we won't succeed." She said with a sigh.

So that's what Emmett was trying to do. I knew now that he had used his powers on me to make me compliant and I think he was hoping that I would feel attraction to him. I shuddered as I remembered the way he touched me.

"What did he do to you?" Alice asked as I could feel her searching my mind.

I told her about the evening I spent with Emmett. I didn't need to see her concerned face to know that he was the dark one; somewhere deep inside me I knew that before my memories came back to me.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." Alice said sadly as I sat down next to her.

"I like Bella now." I said quietly and I saw her nod.

"Is there anything else different this time?" She asked and I thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." I added and I saw Alice smile at me. "I'm a little more cynical these days too."

"Bella, we need to get you and Edward together soon." Alice told me. "We have to complete the binding between you too before the dark one comes for Edward."

I was listening to Alice come up with some possible plans. Emmett had tried to bind himself to me, and if he realized that it hadn't worked and I had regained my memories, then it was a huge possibility that he would race ahead of our timeline.

As I listened to Alice ramble on, I could only think of her earlier question of why it had taken so long? We already had so little time, and Edward and I would need to connect. In all our lives, we were attracted to each other and our love was overwhelming...but since our first life we needed to connect to each other on so many levels before we could bind ourselves.

I needed to get to know Edward all over again, to develop the friendship and companionship we had before. I was taking it as a good sign that I wasn't a virgin this time around. All the other times we had waited longer than we should have to bind our bodies because I was afraid of sex. Maybe this is why it had taken longer this time.

"Alice. I want to meet Edward." I said, interrupting her scheming.

"Bella, I think we need to take some time for you to come to grips with you regaining your memories." Alice said as she picked up my hand and held it tightly in hers.

"We don't have the time to wait…" I murmured, my thoughts on Edward and all the times we had been together in all our lives. I wanted to enjoy our time again as we had before.

"Edward is...different this time. He's been waiting for you to come into our lives, but I know deep down he's pretty much given up." Alice explained.

I huffed in response, "My love would never give up on us."

I pulled my hand from her grip and dug a pair of sneakers out of my closet and slipped them on.

"I'll follow you." I said and walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen where my purse was.

"Bella…" Alice started as she followed me.

"Alice, you know how little time we have! We have to make the most of it. Where is he?" I asked as I pulled my keys and wallet out. I picked up my phone and walked to the door.

Alice sighed and pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"He's at my house. Let's go." She said as she opened the door and we headed out.

**EPOV**

Pacing in front of Jazz while he talks to Rose on the phone, not believing what I'm seeing or feeling...I'm definitely doing the best impression of an agitated lion. Biting my thumb nail down to the quick, lost in my thoughts, running my hands repeatedly through my hair while tugging on the ends and repeating all the steps I've just named. Now I understand the terminology of rinse and repeat! I'm restless, the excitement is seeping through my pores, and I just can't contain it.

The pain in my chest is lessening, which tells me that she is getting closer to me. Alice...she's bringing her to me. This is perfect. What should I ask first? Should we leave and go to my place? Maybe go over to hers? Too many questions and thoughts, and I'm pulling my hair once again and groaning out my frustration.

I take a seat next to Jazz, who is still on the phone with Rose. I cross and uncross my legs, my knees continually bounce, clearly showing my excitement and agitation.

Footsteps. I can hear them. My heart starts beating to their pattern. Jazz is finally off the phone, and the knob of the front door turns.

Alice rushes through the door and throws herself into Jasper's arms, hesitant footsteps come through the door and softly close it behind her.

I jump to my feet, my eyes wide open, anticipating her appearance before she slowly walks into the room. As our eyes meet, the electricity flowing between us is completely tangible. We are both drowning in a bowl of rice krispies. The snap, crackle, and pop of the energy racing between us as our eyes lock on each others can be felt by everyone in the room.

She looks the same as she always did. Her mahogany hair falling down her back in waves, her violet eyes weaving their natural spell. Bow shaped pink lips that are begging for all of my kisses, her height slightly taller than our dear Alice. Betty Boop pajamas cover her curvy body. As I move my eyes back to hers, there's something there. Something that wasn't there the other times. Reluctance? Fear? Never before has she been timid around me.

I slowly walk up to her, causing her to slowly curl into herself the closer I get.

"Bella? My Bella?" I ask with a trembling voice. She starts to nod, but stops and cocks her head to the side.

"Bella, yes. But not your Bella, not yet." She clarifies and gulps in air and I take a small step towards her.

I'm so confused by our interaction right now; this isn't how it's ever been. We've always had an instant connection, like we were drawn to each other.

"You just remembered tonight?" I ask as she stares me dead in the eyes.

"Yes, after my date with Emmett." She responds and I see her visibly shudder.

"What did he do to you?" I demand. "If he's hurt one fiber of your being…" I trailed off as the rage began to take over.

I heard my Bella gasp and I focused back on her. I tried to calm myself down.

"I'll never hurt you Bella. I've always loved you." I said as I reach out a shaky hand, to gently place her gorgeous locks behind her ear. Before I can even get close enough to reach her, she has fallen to the floor, protecting herself from my touch, sobbing uncontrollably. Curled into the fetal position, I slowly bend down placing my hand onto her shoulder, to try to ignite our connection, when she jumps up and screams in my face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! ALICE…." before I can register what's going on, she mumbles an "I'm sorry" and races out the door, back into the hallway. As her heavy footfalls reach further and further away from me, I fall to my knees and tears cascade down my cheeks. I start to shake, the distance becoming too much. I try to rush out the door to go after her, when Jasper places his hand on my shoulder, giving me a slight bit of comfort.

"Alice, go to her. I will explain to Edward what's been going on. Don't worry love, I will not tell all...that is for Bella to reveal." He states as she places a quick kiss to his cheek and races to catch up with my Guardian.

"I...I don't...understand." I cry while my breath comes out quicker and my vision starts to blur along the edges of my mind's eye.

"Edward, it's not my place to tell you everything, but this time around, Bella is very...jaded. Cynical...to put it bluntly, she's been hurt. Badly...numerous times. You are going to have to be the patient one this time." he states while allowing me to cry out my frustration on his shoulder.

"This time is going to be much more different than the other times. She is going to need your strength and you are going to have to fight for her trust this go round." he added as I gained my bearings.

"What do you mean? What the hell happened to her?" I ask...well, more like demand.

"It's not my story to tell. She has been tried and tested. She has not had the best of life this go round. I will tell you this much. She does not trust men...at all. She has been treated like shit between now and back when she was growing up in this time. Not to mention, I can still feel traces of Em's dark magic on her. Alice didn't cleanse her before she brought her here." Looking in his murderous eyes, I knew just how bad Alice fucked up. She...my Bella wasn't ready for this meeting. How could Alice forget to cleanse her before we met?

"I have no idea what was going through her head either, but I will damn sure find out! How could such a mistake happen?" he asked as he started his pacing and mumbling to himself. "I definitely saw more than I wanted to believe me...but it is her story to tell. I will just say that it will be the ultimate show of trust from her if she tells you."

"Wait...you were...in her mind?" I ask because this has never happened before.

"She was so terrified, her shield dropped and I saw...everything. That's never happened before, so I advise you to take extra care with her." he stated. "I suggest you go on home and try to get some sleep. I will give you a call first thing tomorrow...erm this morning and guide you from there."

He grabbed his phone, and headed to the door to show me out. Apparently, Alice is about to get one hell of a verbal lashing. I'm definitely glad I won't have to hear that.

**BPOV**

I had ran.

I couldn't handle the vision of my love in front of me...not when I could still feel the effects of the dark magic on me. I ran out the door and down the nearest stairwell, not wanting to wait for an elevator. I had made it halfway down when I felt the pull in my heart. I had ran away from Edward, my love.

The tears fell harder and I could barely catch my breath. I collapsed on the stairs and cried my heart out. After what felt like an eternity, I felt hands on me as Alice and Jasper picked me up off the stairs and helped me back to their home.

"I can't see him now! Please don't make me see him!" I cried as Jasper set me on the couch and pulled Alice close to him.

"He's gone Bella." Jasper told me as I continued to weep quietly.

Jasper pulled Alice away from me and I could tell from their body language that they were upset.

"I wasn't thinking, I know!" Alice cried out and Jasper shook his head in frustration.

"How could you let this happen?" Jasper asked in almost a whisper.

"It wasn't her fault." I yelled at Jasper and they both turned to look at me. "I forced her to bring me here to see him. We both should have known to do a cleansing after being with Emmett."

Jasper turned to look at me and sighed.

"Bella, we need to do it now. Can you handle it?" He asked me and I nodded.

Alice ran from the room and came back moments later with a fat black candle, a black ribbon, a sprig of fresh rosemary, a metal bucket, and a lighter.

"Give it to me." I ordered as I stood up off the couch and kneeled on the floor.

"Do you want a pure circle?" Alice asked as I lit the candle.

"Has he been in here?" I asked and both Jasper and Alice shook their heads. "Do you have any sage?"

Jasper nodded and went out of the room. Within seconds I could smell the dried sage he was burning and heard him mumbling under his breath the words to clear the air.

Alice helped me to wrap the ribbon loosely around my wrists and I took a deep breath before reciting the incantation.

"I have been bound by Emmett Cullen, But no longer willing am I to be, I let him go and walk away, And so it is that I am free_." _I recited the words out loud and focused my mind on being separated from Emmett and his actions this evening.

I let the ribbon slide off my wrists and took a deep breath. I picked the ribbon up and set it aflame from the candle and dropped it into the metal bucket. I watched as it burned and when there was nothing left Alice took it outside to dispose the remains.

Jasper came into the living room where I was still kneeling. He helped me to stand and I watched him place the remaining sage in an incense burner to burn out.

He turned to look at me and sighed. I noticed that he was avoiding my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as I moved back to sit on the couch. He remained where he stood and sighed again.

I forgot this part about Jasper...he could be infuriating when he refused to speak.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper started and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "When you showed up here and Edward confronted you...I saw so much about this life Bella."

I sucked in a sharp breath as Alice came walking back into the room. She looked between the two of us, and I could tell she was trying to determine where she should put herself.

"What do you mean you saw so much of this life? You were in my head?" I asked Jasper quietly and more calmly than I thought possible.

"Emotions were running high and I got sucked in when you started crying." Jasper explained softly. "I was only looking for what happened with Emmett this evening and I saw your life...you've been through so much."

Jasper fell to the floor and looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Alice immediately was at her mate's side trying to console him.

"I'm asking for you to forgive me. I never meant for this to happen Bella." Jasper told me with pleading eyes and tears streaming down his face.

I sighed. I wasn't happy and this was not how I wanted to air my dirty laundry, but now that Jasper knew, Alice would see it in his mind soon enough.

"I know Jasper. If I hadn't rushed into coming over...if Alice and I had done a cleansing before we left my place, you wouldn't have been subjected to that." I said with a shake of my head.

"It's my fault Jasper, not yours." I ran a hand through my hair and gathered it up into a bun and slipped the hair tie off my wrist. "I'm gonna need a drink."

Alice moved to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass. She brought it over and poured some of the amber liquid into the glass and handed it to me.

"It's a really long story, and I probably won't get through everything tonight." I took a sip of the liquor and grimaced slightly at the burn as it went down. "But there are some things you need to know."

**A/N: Hi, this is aushpasha...Tess and I want to also say that we respect any and all life beliefs even if we don't associate with them. The cleansing spell Bella uses is an actual spell, but I have added something to it. If you are truly curious to where we get these, please feel free to PM us and we'll share with you. :)**

**In other news….aushapasha has a Facebook page! I will be posting about updates for my own fics and also updates for The Prophecy! Come by and check me out! Just search Aushapasha Fanfic on the book of faces! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Leave us some lovings!**


End file.
